


Strange things lead to the truth

by pepperlover100



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloè redemption, Good Chloé, In the end, Kinda, Lila Rossi Lies, My First Fanfic, but then I accidentally did, cause she is an ass, even though I don't want it, i didn't want to, lesbian chloe, redemption for Lila Rossi, so it's only a kinda redemption, so now we're stuck, there will be bats, with a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 22,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlover100/pseuds/pepperlover100
Summary: Who knew one person could change your reality. Change everything you knew about those around, show you who really cares for you.Who knew one tall platinum blond girl could turn your world upside down, and you show you who you really are, and who your meant to be.Who knew one strange encounter could reveal the truth, and change your life.Who knew that my entire life was one big LIE. this is my adventure to uncover the truth.Adrien AgresteOr is it
Kudos: 4





	1. the new hero chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir/Adrien  
> Sunday December 15

I dodged the beam of light just barely, hitting the pavement in a smooth roll. "That could have been a cat-astrophe" I exclaimed, earning an eye roll from m'lady. The action distracting for just asecond. I looked on in terror as the ball of light headed straight for me with no time to react I prepared to be hit, but no hit came. I opened my eyes to see a super tall girl dressed in white all except for her dark blue thigh high heels standing in front of me.

"I...l... Thanks" I sputtered. She turned around, the end of her long white ponytail brushing against me nose as she spun. "Are you all right?" her voice full of concern. I was momentarily taken aback by her sharp American accent that had just a hint of English and maybe Russian mixed in. I snapped back to reality with a shake of my head. "I'm just fine...thanks" I said not very convincingly as she extendedone of her long arms -wrapped in white fading to a slightly darker shade of grey- to help me up. Standing I got a better look at the girl who was quite a bit taller then me her long white hair was pulled up into a sleek high pony with a rod like thing extending the hair towards the sky that was a good four inches long And had a small chain that connect another piece the same size but this one wraps around the top part of the hair that's coming down and even with this extension her hair still hit the ground. Her eyes a -beautiful violet color- held a look of genuine concern. "You sure?" she asked softly. "Yes" I exclaimed. "Good" she replied.

There was something awfully familiar about her that I just couldn't place. "Sorry to break up the moment but we have an akuma to catch" I heard ladybug yell at me.

After a long fight the akuma was purified. "Who are you" Ladybug shrieked at the new girl. "Did the Guardian chose you I asked politely. The new girl let out a small laugh, looked at me and simply stated "No". "You didn't answer my question. Who are you" Ladybug yelled again.

"Sylph"

I was left to deal with the furious Ladybug alone as the girl leaped away. I didn't even have a chance to try and calm her down before alya came running in. "Who was that? Is she a new superhero? Is she gonna be on your team or are you gonna be a trio? What are her powers? What's her miraculous?" she fired more questions but they all just morphed together in a blur. "Alya chill your gonna kill the dudes from question overload" her boyfriend said nochlontly. “She said her name was sylph I think.That's all we know, but i don’t see why she couldn’t be on our team” I told the young reporter.

Ladybug looked about ready to have a heart attack before screaming“Are you crazy! Cat we know nothing about her, she could be working for halkmoth, for all we know. She didn’t exactly seem nice to me and she certainly dosen’t look it with that ponytail. Also who has purple eyes that is not norrmal.” Ladybug flew off on her yoyo. “So your useless to me then. Well at least for information on the new hero. Great!” Alya exasperatedly cried.

The girl was puzzling because of her secrecy yes 'that was the way of a superhero' but more because of her familiarity, I couldn't place where I seen her but I must have I could feel it. I needed to figure out how, so I decided to ask alya.

"Oh hey adrien"

"Hey alya, did you see that new superhero"

"Yeah it was so cool how she just swooped in and save cat noir"

"I can't place why but she's really familiar to me do you think maybe you could look into a connection while looking for for info on her"

"Sure no problem adrien"


	2. Reluctant Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug/Marinette  
> Monday December 16

_A womans voice was heard singing a lullaby, when she was interrupted by someone calling her. It was a small child's voice no older then eight -a girl- that called her mommy._

"Tikki I don't trust that girl, I feel like I'm living a repeat of volpina" I cried. "She's not an akuma since she helped you fight off a real akuma not an illusion" Tikki reasoned "but maybe her power is the make solid villains or a power similar to hawkmoth. Maybe she's not working for him doesn't make her any less potentially evil" I exclaimed.

"Maybe but right now your gonna be late fore school" tikki yelped. I squeaked running around my room to get ready,grab a croissant for breakfast and sprint to school. I arrived in class just as the bell rang exhausted from running. "Never change marinette" i heard the love of my life exclaim. My face erupted turning as bright a red as Nathaniel's hair before shuffling into my seat.

When the wall of the school crashed in I ran off to transform quickly running back to the scene as Ladybug. "I am the archer. Do not challenge me or you will face the price" the akuma could be heard over the screams of her classmates. Cat noir ran in cracking puns left and right. "Can you shut up. I'm NOT in the mood" I yelled at my partner. He stood there clearly dumbfounded for a second before regaining his composure."Don't get hit my his arrows" I yelled a second too late as Cat was hit with a arrow.

Within a second he ran at me with no time to react I stood there dumbfounded. So THAT'S what his arrows did! A white blur came out of nowhere pinning him to the ground I took the opportunity to grab the archers akuma purifying the butterfly before walking over to my partner and the new hero.

Ugh I internally groaned. "I thought I told I didn't need your help" I said trying to keep my voice steady. "Actually you didn't and you looked like you needed some help so do your ladybug cure so I can get off him" I threw the lucky charm in the air fixing the damage. Sylph got off Cat noir,stood up and offered her hand to him. He took it once he was standing she asked "your good right just making sure I didn't hurt you". "No no your fi.."Cat started.

"my ladybugs would have fixed whatever purposeful damaged you caused" I yelled in her face cutting him off. "Ooooh looks like someone's a little jealous" Sylph cood before jumping away. Cat face was one of pure shock and not the good kind. "I just don't trust her, she's obnoxious" I exclaimed in a failed attempt to justify my actions. "No she's not" Cat yelled clearly upset and left leaving my fist mid air not returning the fist bump.


	3. Agrestes girlfriend Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya  
> Tuesday December 17

_All I could see was black. A small giggle came from the void it sounded a million miles away. When the darkness cleared I saw a small child with a small black panda plushie, sitting on a small white bed in a white dress. Her face was not visible through her long blond bangs. "Adrien" the small girl called reached out to touch me._

My mind was still reeling about the previous days akuma attack. Ladybug was a complete ass to that new hero Sylph when she did nothing. Maybe Sylph was right and Ladybug is jealous, but that didn't make sense. Ladybug didn't like Cat noir. Or did she. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing "alya alya alya omg" it was a text from marinette

Alya: Hey what's up

Marinette: adrien texted me

Alya: AND

Marinette: and were going on a date in an hour

Alya: OMG GIRL

Alya: he asked you on a date

Marinette: well he asked if I wanted to go out just us and see a movie

Marinette: but he didn't say as friends

Alya: it's improvement for Mr oblivious

Marinette: I'm in heaven

Marinette: wait oh shit what do I wear

Alya: calm your a fashion designer anything you wear will be fine

Marinette: ok OK I can do this

Marinette: NO I CAN'T DO THIS

Alya: calm down ok I'll help

45minutes later I had helped pick an outfit and calm marinette down she had told me she had to go because he was early and so I told Nino the situation and we decided to spy on our friends after their movie so an hour and a half later we were outside the movie theater waiting for them they walked out of the theater marinette a red tomato adrien laughing

"That was horrible. I mean the movie not you. Your awesome. Wait no. Your not awesome, your average. Oh no your not average your above average. Ughhhhh never mind."

"Yeah that movie wasn't great. But I did enjoy spending time with u"

I thought marinette was as red as she could go but at that comment she got twice as red. I didn't know that it was humanly possible to be that red.

"Who we spying on" came a voice from behind me with a thick ass Irish accent. I spun around to see a girl at least a head taller then me with pitch black hair tied in slick bun with piercing emerald eyes -that reminded me a lot of adriens-. Her face scrunched "ooooh someone jealous of agrest's girlfriend" she said.

I burst out laughing. She raised an eyebrow her face still placid and unreadable. "There our friends the girl has a major crush on him but he's oblivious and thinks of her as a friend so when he asked her to hang out I had to see for myself" I clarified. Her face returned to the cold emotionless expression she wore before. "Oh well I've got to run it was nice meeting you. I'm Ava by the way." she called over her shoulder before running off, she was fast. And strange.


	4. First days Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava  
> Wednesday December 18

_I was walking down a hallway I didn't recognize following that mystery girl. When I heard a loud crash, Two gunshots, And the panicked voice of my father yell "Emily"._

I put my black hair up quickly into a tight bun. Slipped into my black sweats and T-shirt, grabbing an oversized black hoodie on my way out the door. 

Iwalked into the classroom to be met with many confused looks before Mrs bustier entered. "Hello class. Today we have a new student joining us. She will sit next to Lila. So why don't go introduce yourself" she exclaimed smiling like a fool. "I'm Ava. Don't piss me off you will regret it. I HATE hugs, so 𝙉𝙀𝙑𝙀𝙍 hug me. And before you even ask I know I'm tall I'm 6"6 get over it. And that's about it" I said in my normal fairly monotone voice with my permanent resting bitch face. One short haired blonde looked actually terrified. "any questions" I asked faking enthusiasm in my voice.

A blue haired girl raised her hand gingerly. I nodded to her. "Where are you from" she asked warily. "Well I think you can tell I'm from ireland by my voice but I was actually born in France and I've lived just about everywhere"

I slammed my hand on the desk in front of me before looking right into her eyes. She coward. I continued turning my back to her "You should be more confident. You did nothing wrong so why be scared. Get a backbone wimp". She growled before yelling." I am NOT a wimp. And I'm sure I have more of a back bone then you ever will. Your all bark and no bite."

I turned on my heel walked up to her desk and sat on the corner and used my index finger to lift her chin to look at me. "Much better. But don't over step because I can and will kick your ass. I could even kick both ladybug and cat Noirs asses with my eyes closed. Don't be so cocky it's not a good look unless you can actually deliver." I stood up gave a small smirk and sat down at the back of the class next to the tri ponytailed brunette. Who immediately started lying.

This was gonna be a long year I thought tuning her out.


	5. dreams chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino   
> Thursday December 19

_I opened the door slowly. The room immediately fading into black. All I saw was my mother and the mystery girl, sprawled on the floor covered in blood. "Help" my mother's voice cried almost unheard. "Mom" I cried tears clouding my vision. The girls hair moved revealing her face. Her eyes a bright emerald just like mine until they tiredly closed._

I walked into class, sitting down next to adrien. "Hey dude that new girl sure is strange and kinda scary" I said. He completely ignored me. Clearly he was deep in thought. "Adrien" I waved my hand infront of his face to get his attention. He jolted coming back to reality. "You ok you've been spacy lately, but today you were totally out of it" I told him. "Uh oh sorry I've just been having these wierd dreams lately and there messing with my head" he sighed. 

Well that was not was I was expecting him to say,but ok. "What happened in these wierd dreams maybe I can help you wrap your head around it better" I suggested. He took it.

"Well the first one was not too wierd and very vague it was all black I just heard my mother singing me a lullaby until a little girl called out to her calling her mom and I heard her footsteps walk away. The second one I saw the little girl she was holding a black panda plush that I actually saw in a donation box in my house a couple months ago. And she was wearing a white dress sitting on a small white bed and her hair covered her face but it was almost exactly the same color as mine." he stopped to ponder. "Well don't white dresses in dreams symbolize that a person's dead. But yeah that is wierd" I commented.

"While the third night" he continued "I was in a hallway that I didn't recognize following the mystery girl when I heard a loud crash behind a door then two gunshots and my fathers panicked voice call my mother's name. Last night was by far the worst because I went it the room there was my father and a masked man but then the room faded away to black and all you could see was the mystery girl and my mother on the floor in a ton of blood and I heard my mom ask for help it was so quite I almost didn't hear her. And the mystery girls hair wasn't in her face so I saw her lifeless emerald green eyes -just like mine- as she lay on the floor to my best guess dead or almost dead." he finished.

"wow dude that's rough but at least it was only a dream. " I exclaimed. "But it didn't feel like a dream." I was just about to ask what he meant when the side wall of the school caved in. For the second time this week.

Ladybug was right behind the akuma. The akuma -shotgun- was firing bullets at people actually injuring them. He saw adrien try and head for the door when shotgun fired a string of bullets at him. Adrien just stared at them coming to probably kill him. I got up ready to jump in front when a white blur pushed him out of the way before righting herself. "I think that's enough of that" called the American accent belonging to the super heroine.

I looked back to see Adrien collapsed on the floor. I eyed him. "Take him and everyone else out of here" Sylph yelled clearly aiming the order at me and my girlfriend. I followed orders leading everyone to the infirmary while me and alya carried Adrien's limp heavy body with us.


	6. realizing chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir/Adrien   
> Friday December 20

_I heard a gun cock before coming back to the dream reality where the masked man was aiming a gun at my head. I heard my father crying "no please I beg of you don't please". The man fired but before the bullet could hit me a white blur ran in knocking me over."I think we've had enough of that today" the with French accent of the girl said before she grabbed his arm and twisted snaping his arm in half before sucker punching him out the cracked glass window. And grabbing my fathers hand along with the two limp bodies, disappearing into thin air. Leaving me alone in the blood spattered room._

I shot up right breathing heavily. I looked around to see my room come into view never having been so relived in my life. I also saw someone lying on the floor of my room. It was. NINO!!! What the heck I looked around to see alya and marinette curled up on my couch and the new girl asleep sitting criss cross applesauce leaning against my wall.

"What the hell" I muttered quietly. The new girl stirred and looked around before getting up to sit down on the edge of the bed "you feeling better? You've been passed out for awhile" she asked softly. "WHAT!!!!" I yelled. Before quickly coving my mouth but the damage was already done the other three bolted upright before running to hug me.

"Have any good dreams" Marinette asked politely. "Dreams yes. Good dreams nooooo maybe I don't know" I replied.Ava's eyebrow immediately shot up at my words. Nino sighed. "Another one of those weird dreams" he asked. "What wierd dreams" Ava immediately questioned. After I rexplained the old dreams I told about today's dream.

"Oh so the events yesterday triggered your dream -maybe memory- thing" alya asked though it was more of a statement. "I guess it did" I answered unsure of what to say. I hadn't noticed but marinette kept staring at me worry etched across her face. I couldn't help but stare back into those big blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. But I was pulled out of my revery by Ava's thick irish accent.

"Do you think that maybe you should ask your father. See if this was a memory or just a dream, and maybe he can tell you who that girl was. Though if it is real I'm assuming that she's your twin or at least your sister, from your description." I nodded before hearing marinette screech "were gonna be late for school" and we all rushed to pack our stuff.

When I got home from school I knocked on my fathers office door. "Come in" he called his tone cold as usual.

"Father I need to talk to you about umm.......A dream I had er well more then one actually."

"I don't have time to talk about your irelvent dreams Adrien. So please leave."

"Do I have a sister or had a sister?"

"What" his father shrieked looking as though he was about to pass out. 

"I'll take that as a yes then. My dream it was actually more of a memory of that Sylph girl saving me and you and I'm guessing got mom to a hospital where she got better. Am I right?"

"Yes that is what happened but your sister died that day and in my devastation I got rid of all traces that she ever existed.I was alright with you not remembering her because, she was too hard to talk about for me."

"So you let me think I was an only child for my whole life. Did she even get a funeral?"

"Of course she did"

"Any other siblings I don't know about"

"Well"


	7. hwta chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava  
> Monday December 23

_I was in the backyard chasing my sister around the yard. "Sweeties it's time to come inside for dinner" my mother called from the door. "Okay" called my sister in response. She ran for the door but slipped and scraped her knee. She sat up crying. I picked her up put her on a chair and told mom to fix her boo boo_

When I walked in to class I heard Adrien talking about his conversation with his father. I walked over and leaned on the edge of marionettes desk hoping to get some details. "So I asked him If I had any other siblings I should know about... He said I have a brother who was kidnapped when I was a kid,named Ace. Oh and the dream girls name was Amalia. So I also have a sister who he didn't know existed till he went through moms hospital records from when we were born. I don't know what her name is, but I'm a quadruplet." I told them finishing my story.

"Hwta!!!!?" a voice yelped. They all turned to stare at me along with the rest of the class. It took me a second to realise why they were staring at me. I was the voice. "Sorry" I exclaimed returning to a language they could understand. "So is your father looking for your two remaining siblings or no" I asked innocently. My slip immediately forgotten.

"Oh well yeah but he says it's difficult because she dissapeared off the face of the planet at nine and it would be hard to pick it back up even if she came back since she never stayed put or kept the same name for long. And my brother is probably not even remotely a chance since he was kidnapped and there were no reports ever and just a lot more stuff he didn't want to get into." he stated a bit dijectadly. "Yeah right. I bet he's not even trying. Ugh that man is aggregating."I grumbled incomprehensively.

Alya decided to change the topic. "so I never actually asked how was your movie"she asked attempting to be nonchalant. "Oh well it was nice to hang out with marinette as friends. We never really hangout just the two of us. The movie was terrible but her presence as a friend made it all the better. "Adrien exclaimed. I facepalmed. Alya looked up at me in confusion. She knew about marinette's crush on Adrien but she didn't know about adriens crush on ladybug A.k.A marinette.

"Well what if I told you that marinette was the love of your life." I asked quizzically. "Marinette no she's just a friend" Adrien stated simply. I groaned. This was gonna be a long year. I looked up to see marinette looking at me blinking rapidly.I laughed. I leaned in close to her ear before whispering "I know everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwta=what


	8. no cooperation chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug/Marinette  
> Tuesday December 24

_A bright light fills the room and the girl that saved me was back. "Are you alright" she asked worriedly. She came to sit down to me and gave me a big hug, before picking me up and carrying me to my bed. She was much smaller then me but she looked about my age, 7. I burst into tears crying into her shoulder as she patted my back._

Cat Noir was pinned by the akuma and so was I. I hated too admit it but we needed help. The akuma swung his baton hitting Cat over the head, he passed out. "Ditoi". A sharp American accent calledfrom behind me. "That was a bad move" she screamed before running at him. Within minutes I had purified the akuma. Sylph took off. I walked over to check on Cat. I was furious. "Why can't you do anything right. What kind of hero is constantly needing to be saved. I'll tell you a garbage one." I screamed in my fit of anger. I didn't notice alya behind me filming. "I wouldn't have needed to be saved if you hadn't told me to do that, and besides you were pinned too. Your letting your personal problems affect your judgement. So if anyone is the garbage hero it's you." Cat Noir angerly spat back. I was fumeing. I grabbed my yoyo off my waist and swung home.

"Tikki what is wrong with me. I totally fucked up and I blamed it on Cat. He's right. Sylph and Ava are messing with my head. Their both so weird and aggrevating. I need to relax." I weeped into my pillow.

Marinette: alya I need to clear my head any ideas.

Alya: Me, you, the girls and Andres ice cream.

Marinette: great idea

Alya: perfect I'll call them

"So wasn't today akuma fight so strange, like those two could not work together.And Sylph was awesome as usual." rose exclaimed as I walked up."I don't get the hype for Sylph. Like don't you think she hella suspicious." I retorted. My comment was met with gaping mouths. Well this is gonna be a fun argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditoi=idiot


	9. party planner chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino  
> Wednesday December 25

_I cried endlessly into her shoulder. She pulled me close in a big hug, while I continued to cry into her shoulder. "It is gonna be ok. He's not gonna hurt you or anyone ever again I promise. The hospital said your mom is gonna be alright with time. Everything is going to be alright." she said her voice distinctly different she sounded French and that version sounded familiar too._

"Good morning class. In a three months were gonna have a party that is hero themed. We would like you all to where hero inspired attire. We need some people to help plan it. So this period you can come up with ideas." Mrs bustier informed us. Ava ran over to me and my my friends.

"Marinette your a designer right, well I've kinda had this idea in my head for a while that's superhero themed attire and we could do a group costume us five and maybe Chloe since she's actually one of them." Marinette inturupted her by saying " Chloe is not a hero she willing worked with hawkmoth!". The girl continued like she hadn't even heard the inturuption. "It's like punk rock and majority black with like stripes of colour or like laces and coloured plaid skirts and stuff I could make mine and Chloe's.

She'dbe Sylph id be queen bee, you would be Cat noir, Adrien Ladybug, alya Carapace, and Nino as Rena rouge I already have the Cat noir and Ladybug ones done." she pulled out a piece of paper with sketch on it it was mainly black with bright green accents. Then pulled out another that was mainly black with red accents.

**Note: The Ladybug and Cat noir outfits are those from the "Under lock and key" story with the art design by Eden Daphne the rest will be inspired by those outfits to match the aesthetic.**

I looked at in total awe. "That's awesome and a great idea." I commented. Marinette nodded. "So un I guess you can do adrien's Nino's and alya's. And I'll make yours mine and Chloe's." Ava asked. "As long as Chloe's in then I'll do it." Marinette replied confident yet reluctant.

I saw the dark haired girl walk over to Chloe's desk who looked up and immediately smiled and... BLUSHED. I only heard bits and pieces of the convo but I did hear Chloe reply with "I...I love would to gladly. I mean I would love to... do do a group costume with you." she squeaked.

I turned around and whispers in adrien's ear "I think Chloe's got a crush." He laughed "yeah on me". I face palmed. "No stupid on Ava. She was stuttering and blushing as red as Nathaniel's hair when she was talking to her." "Finally she'll leave me alone." He cried exasperated.


	10. new friends chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe   
> Wednesday December 25

_"It's gonna be okay Adrien" her soft voice called. She started to sing a quiet lullaby rubbing my forehead softly like my mother did. And when I was almost fully asleep in my groggy mind I thought I heard " I'm sorry and I love you ma frere." in a sweet French voice that belonged to the child hero._

I sat my desk alone in my grump I heard footsteps walk up to me and a shadow grow over me. Great. My first day back in two weeks and I was gonna get picked on some more. "Here to bully me some more?" I asked pointedly. "No! Why would I want to bully you." I heard a the strong assertive mesmerizing thick Irish accent beside me say. My face felt hot. I turned to look the speaker in the eye. I was met with the most enchanting emerald green eyes.

"H...hi I'm Chloe." I said shaking. Who was this beautiful angle and why was she giving me the time of day. Unless she didn't know what I'd done. "I know. I'm Ava, I just started last week. But anyways for why I'm here would you like to do a group costume for the supers party with me, marinette, alya, Nino, and Adrien." she finished. I was dumbfounded this girl wanted to hang out with me. She got MARINETTE to want to hang out with me. "I...I love would to gladly. I mean I would love to... do do a group costume with you."I squeaked. Since when did I stutter. I was acting like marinette around Adrien. DID I LIKE THIS GIRL. No! I am not a lesbian. She walked away.

I saw her talking with miss bustier, then she walked over to Sabrina. Sabrina smiled at her and I felt a tinge of anger at Sabrina for no reason. Yes she was no longer my friend but no one was so it wasn't surprising, so why was I mad. Then Sabrina walked up the isle past me and sat down next to Lila. Before I could even question it a felt a thump on the bench seat and felt an earbud leave my ear.

"Oh you like alaina benashe. Did you know shes doing a concert in paris in January?" the mesmerizing voice of the girl next to me asked. "Yeah I have twotickets though I don't know who I'm gonna bring with me. It was supposed to be Sabrina but that's not happening" I complained. She got up. Oh no did I screw up the only possible friend I had. She was talking to marinette when I heard her offer them my tickets. I was bamboozled by her beautiful voice. NO bad Chloe you do not like her. Marinette was bouncing up and down grinning ear to ear.

Ava walked back and sat down next to me. As I studied her she look like the female version of Adrien except taller and with black hair. Everything else was the same. "what the hell. You just gave away my tickets." I said angerly. "Ok well you arn't gonna need them so why keep them" I was visibly confused so she continued. "I was supposed to go but I can't so I'm giving you my VIP ticket" she finished. I almost exploded from excitement. "OMG how they were sold out within thirty seconds of opening" I squealed. She just gave a small tight lip smile. I just realized she has as many facial expressions as adriens father. Which is two,cold and absent,and pissed the fuck off. Though her face did make small smiles and smirks, but they never reached her eyes, they were never genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma frere=my brother


	11. mystery girl chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya  
> Thursday December 26

_I woke up in my room alone I wandered all around my house nothing out of the ordinary except I couldn't find my parents. I had no idea where they had gone. And I felt like was forgetting something. I found a room with a small child bed but it wasn't mine and I didn't have siblings so who's was it. I would ask mom and dad when they got home._

I sat outside the school wait for my ride when I got a text that I would have to walk home from my mom. Great. I let out an exasperated sigh. "Is something wrong Al." I heard the voice I was gradually growing acustumed to hearing say. "No I just have to walk home and I don't want to." I explained. "I can give you a ride if you want. Its not a problem today's my one free day off." she offered. I smiled. "That would be great thanks and since youve got nothing to do you could stay and hang out if you want." she agreed and we walked across the street to a parking lot.

"Oh your parents pick you up over hear"I asked.She laughed, -though itsounded wrong, not really like a laugh at all but I knew that was the intention- Before gesturing to a motorcycle in front of us. I gasped. "You have a license and your own ride. AND it's a motorcycle." I cried.

She did her wierd laugh and handed me a pair of earbuds. I put them just as she did her own set I was very confused until she double taped them both at the same time and a helmet unfolded over her head. That was so cool. I repeated her actions and a soon there was a helmet on my head. She open the seat compartment and dropped her bag in motioning for me to the same. Before hoping on and pating the seat behind her. I got on and rapped my armed around her torso. She hit the gas and we took off.

We passed marinette and Nino but I was to scared for my life to let goand wave. "Having fun back there." I heard her voice clearly say. "How can I hear you so clearly." I asked. "Oh haha there's a sound system in the helmets so we can clearly hear each other." She Clarified.

We then pulled up in front of my house got off the bike and she tapped her ears twice and the helmet folded back into the earbuds. She pulled out two cases and handed one to me. I tapped my ears and then put the pieces back in the case and handed it back."Oh you can keep them I have more." she said so I put them in my pocket and retrieved my bag.

We were just about to head inside when her cell phone rang she looked at it and her face fell. She picked up her phone and answered. They talked for a few minutes before she hung up and said "I'm good to stay so let's head in" so I lead her inside.

My little sisters ran up to her bombarding her with questions. She did not look happy so she walked away without another word to my room. I kissed each one on the forehead before following her. "Sorry I just don't really like kids" She explained when I walked in. "Oh that's alright. Just a question how do you have a license if you're not 18." I asked genuinely confused. "Oh that I got my license advanced I've had it since I was thirteen." she explained.

**Note: This is not a real thing I don't think but I needed her to be able to drive but I couldn't have them be eighteen so this was my solution so don't come at me.**

We hung out for a couple more hours before she had to go home. The more time I spent with her the more of a mystery she became. Like why did she get her license advanced, where does she live since she refused to even tell me the neighborhood, who are her parents since she never mentions them, does she even have parents, what keeps her busy all the time, who called her fifteen times during our hangout. She was making my brain hurt. So I decided to call it a night.


	12. arguments chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino   
> Monday March 10

I walked into class to an argument. "Why are you even friends with she's a bitch and traitor." marinette screamed. "No she's not. Yeah she's a bt rude but so are all of us. And ok she made a fucked up call but you have too little miss stalker." Ava countered looking ready to murder someone. She was pissed the fuck off.

"Oh so now stalking someone -which I don't do- I acuvilent to siding with hawkmoth."

"Well how would you feel if your idol hates your guts for no reason, we'll everyone else gets treated fairly and kindly. Id feel hurt as a superhero your supposed to be impartial. So Ladybug was asking for her to do that."

"No reason? She's an asshole. And no Ladybug didn't Chloe deserved it, and had no right to side with hawkmoth."

"How would feel to be hated be everyone even if you weren't rude a father who is always busy and a mother who can't even remember your name, yet remembers your classmates name who she met once. You would feel like shit. People give in to hawkmoth akumas once they touch you Chloe just gave in before the butterfly touched her. There is no difference."

"Yes there is you have no choice with akumas there is no saying no."

"Actually there is. Chloe resisted a akuma, Something ladybug can't even do. And she did that by having faith in the hero that hated her but eventually that wasn't possible to keep hopeing for the impossible."

"Well she's still a bitch who bullies me."

"Yeah because she's jealous. You have a loving family, a ton of friends, Chloe's moms approval something Chloe doesn't even have. And a lot more all Chloe has is the capability to call her father so of course she's gonna use it, because before me that's all she had."

"Youre not seeing the picture even if she has reasoning it doesn't give her the right to be a jerk. Adrien deals with the same and he's not mean."

"Marinette people deal with pain Differently. Some people take out on others some try to make sure no one feels they same way they do."

"Your only defending her because your a jerk just like her."

"NO!!!! I'm not. You know nothing."

"I know nothing? You know nothing because there is no justification for being a bitch to others."

"You don't get a say in my life. You know nothing about pain and what it does to a person. You know nothing about how to deal with that because your little miss perfect. Well guess what not everyone has your perfect life."

Marinette shut up immediately. "Bet you feel bad now don't you. You can't just look at someones actions you have to look at there reasons why they are the way they are. Just like you could say I'm violent and easily angered but if you look at my past you would say I'm someone in pain. Its a matter a perspective and reasoning." Ava snapped back. She turned on her heel and stomped off dragging Chloe with her.

"What do you think she meant by you would see someone in pain. Ugh this girl makes my brain hurt. The longer I know her the worse it gets isn't it supposed to be the opposite. And weirdly enough she reminds me of your dad Adrien, cold and distant till you piss her off then she's a bomb about to go off." Alya commented after everything had settled down. "I know she's unique with a hint of Gabriel agreste mixed in. It's highly confusing. Also why does she look like a black haired girl version of Adrien." I said genuinely confused. "Who knows maybe she Adrien's lost sister. His family ones I've ever seen with those eyes besides Lila." Alya said.

"I don't see how she looks time me or that she acts like my father. And she is definitely not my sister." Adrien stated causing a classroom full of dumbfounded gazes.

"marinette just a question why do you hate her so much." I asked the bluenette. "I don't hate her it's just she keeps standing up for Chloe." she replied guilty. "But she does have a point girl. Chloe hasn't exactly had a perfect life." my beautiful girlfriend said giving her a hug.RING!! the bell went off and miss bustier asked us where Ava and Chloe were so I explained the situation.


	13. Super strong chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava   
> Monday March 10

I sat on the bathroom floor with a sobbing Chloe. "I thought I was getting somewhere by being friends with you but I'm just... Ugh going nowhere." she screamed exasperated. I didn't know what to do I was never good at comforting people so I just patted her on the back before punching the wall. Crack. Oops shit I cracked it.

"Did you just crack the wall" "yeah it's just ugh little miss perfect acts like she knows all about dealing with pain when she doesn't. It's not like she had to watch the only people that ever cared about her get murdered right in front of her and be so utterly useless to help them." I realized what I just said and slapped my hands over my mouth.

Please not have heard me. "WHAT omg that's terrible. Now I feel bad you had to deal with that and I'm just dealing with absent parents. I feel like shit since you're still somehow nicer then me. I'm really sor..." I inturupted her. "Please don't apologize I don't tell people mainly because I hate being pitied. So just forget I said anything." I pleaded.

We headed back to class after Chloe finished calming down. I was still fuming. When I walked past I shot marinette a glare. And oh if looks could kill, she would be very brutally murdered. I sat down to get a look from Adrien that said 'don't even think about hitting mari'. That just made me more pissed. I was grabbing the edge of my desk till I realized my fingers had gone through the wood. Chloe gave me a look of both terror and confusion. I tossed a shy half tight lipped smile at her. She gave me a calm down before you hurt yourself look.

At the end of class I was on my way out of class when Marinette came up to me. "I just wanna say that your right. You do have look at someones past and take it into consideration. But it's still not a ligitame reason for being mean to someone. So I'm sorry if that upsets you but its the truth." She informed me genuinely. I was mad. "It's fine your opinion is your own." I said trying to sound cool while crushing the reusable water bottle I was holding in my hand. "Shit" I called realizing I cracked the bottle. "You sure you're alright" Marinette asked concerned pointing at my cracked water bottle then turning to point the the squished edge of my desk. I simply nodded before running off.

Why could I not control my emotions today. I took a couple deep breaths to calm down. Finally not being angry enough to destroy anything in my hand, I walked over to Chloe.

"Ok what's with all the super strength crushing things." she asked half Jokingly. "My bad I'm pretty strong and when I get mad I tend to crush things. I just can't help it. Didn't mean to freak you out.""That's some serious grip strength. And arm strength. What gym do you go to?". I felt the ground shake it was a massive earthquake. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I looked around to see a man trying to lift a steel bar of his child. I ran over, Chloe following me. I saw marinette duck into a corner no doubt to transform into ladybug. "Can I try" I asked the man. He gave me a look that said pffffft as if you could lift it. "Look kid if I can't lift you can't lift..." he said trailing off as I lifted it off the little girl with barely any difficulty. He pulled he's daughter out before I set it down. He gave me the most dumbfounded look I'd ever seen. "Ok when you said you were strong I didn't know you ment THAT strong." Chloe asked pulling herself out of her reviry.

Ladybug dropped in from the sky. "No problems here I got it covered. You can just go stop the akuma that caused that because there are no plate gaps near so it wasn't natural." I informed her with a smirk. Before doing the shoo motion with my hand.


	14. party time chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette/Ladybug  
> Friday March 14

Today was the day of the supers party so I put on my cat noir themed outfit and headed to school. When I got there I saw Adrien In his lady bug attire along with Nino in his long blazer with tails things that have orange accents a black shirt and black jeans with orange on the side along with orange laces on his combat boots and alya with her black hoodie with a dark green hood and stiching and her dark green side striped leggings and black combat boots with dark green laces. 

Then I looked to the gym doors and in walked Chloe looking pretty good in her sylph wear. A pair of black short with white buttons, grey lace gloves, lace up black heels with dark blue laces to symbolize her boots and a fat white belt and a Violet hair ribbon to represent her eyes you could clearly tell who was theinspiration for it.

I heard the door open again to see Ava walking in looking bomb AF with her black thigh high boots with yellow laces, long black gloves that go to her elbows with yellow finger tips, her wrap halter top with one side black and one yellow sewn into her horizontal black and yellow striped skirt.

I heard a thump next to me and saw Adrien passed out on the floor. "Omg Adrien are you alright" I asked concerned. He replied simply with "hotness overload" I rolled my eyes of course he found her hot enough to pass out over.

We partied for hours. I saw Chloe laughing. And I saw myelin run off crying I was about to go see if she was alright when I was swept in the other direction by the party and couldn't get there. Minutes later the wall came crashing in. Curse you Chloe.


	15. secrets revealed chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava & Chloe   
> Friday March 14

Chloe POV:

oh no I got meilyen akumatised. I'm so screwed. The hero's appeared and started fight the akuma well I hid. She found me easily got ready to fire but sylph jumped in front of me getting injured. I ran over to her. "Oh my god why did you do that. I should have taken that hit." I cried. She grabbed my hand and teleported to a place I didn't recognize.

"Is this your house?" she shook her head. "Augh fuck that hurts. Argh. And if your wondering why... Argh... I saved you it's my job. And.... Aggggggh. Plus everyone des... Ack... erves a second chance. Espec... Arghhhhhhhhhhh...ailly you." she finished clearly in pain."here let me look at it so I can help fix it." I told her. "haha sorry Chloe that would mean dropping my ahhhhh transformation. LB's miraculous cure Argh should fix it right up." she said as the magic ladybugs whipped by our heads. "Fucking shit well ack that didn't work. Curse my DN...argh...A looks like bourgeois gets to know who I am. Aella dive down." she was enveloped in white light, leaving Ava in her place.

I helped her bandage her wound, -and holy crap this girls toned yet skinny- and we talked about hero responsibilities and how she used the fake accent to protect her identity. She stood up and told me to stay here calling "aella take flight" transforming before teleporting away.

Ava/Sylph POV:

"Hello marinette" I called once I arrived tranformed. "How may I he... Oh Sylph how may I assist you" she called coming around the corner. I dragged her upstairs to her room." I'm informing you I found a suitable owner for the bee miraculous" I told her bluntly. "I'm sorry but that's my job so im not giving it to you." I laughed and teleported the miraculous into my hand. "I wasn't asking for permission I was being curtious by informing you it's being given to a holder" I replied snarkily.

Teleporting to a random empty alley to talk to pollen I gave her the plan and she agreed so I teleported back to Chloe "close your eyes" I told her "why""just do it" After a minute or so. I lifted my hands off her eyes saying "I now present to you Honey Bee"

Chloe/Honey Bee POV:

The suit was similar to my old one it was mainly yellow but a bit more orange it looked like the color of honey the sides were covered in black triangles that pointed in ward it had a black stripe that looked like a belt that was the same as one of the old stripes and the stripes went all the way down my legs ending in a small chunky heel the mask had two black inward facing triangles over it's mainly honey color. My hair darkened to a light brown color and my eyes turned dark blue with teal mixed in. I was unrecognizable. I squealed and wrapped Ava in a giant hug which she flinched at but slowly softened silently telling me I was not gonna get hit for hugging her.


	16. announcements chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien/chat noir  
> Monday March seventh

I walked into class and sat down next to Nino. Mrs bustier was sitting on her desk smiling brighter then usual. "Good morning class I have some very exciting news. We are going on a four month educational trip around the world. Our stops are not fully decided so pack for all weather. You get three suitcases two additional bags and a purse or backpack. All of your parents have agreed and signed the permission slips so your all going. Room arrangements are already decided. Basic cost are covered so economy plane ticket simple room and transportation around the city so buses taxis are all paid for if you want an upgrade you have to pay for it. We leave March 30." Mrs bustier announced once everyone arrived.

**Note: this would not happen in real life especially since I'm not having them bring chaperones but IDC**

The class cheered and talked before alya raised her hand and asked where we were going for our first stop and if it was four months long wouldn't that hit summer time. "Yes the trip will take up part of your summer and our first stop isVenice Italy and the second is Los Angeles California probably we still need to find a hotel to stay in."

She replied. "Uh sorry but actually I have a place we can stay in LA plus rides around the city." Ava called from beside Chloe. "All right well we will talk about that after class if your free and see if it will work.

We talked about the trip for the rest of class. I was worried at how ladybug would react to me leaving for four months but then I brushed it off because sylph could handle it.


	17. First battles chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette/ladybug  
> Monday March 17

So this is a chapter I just didn’t know how to write it.

So it’s chloes first battle as honey bee and ladybug refuses to cooperate with her and they both end up hurt but then bipity bopity boop miraculous cure and there better now but arguing.

And Marinette is freaking out about how she is supposed to go on the trip but like she has to be ladybug so throw in a couple “disaster this is a duster” ‘s and then her brain works and she will just use the horse miraculous.

So after this point I kinda forgot Akumas are a thing so she fighting Akumas off screen because I am to lazy to fix what I already have written and I’m terrible at writing fight scenes.


	18. rich chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava/sylph  
> Friday April 6

"I still can't believe you got to ride first class Ava I didn't think you were rich." Nino exclaimed. "Ok DJ boy you literally know nothing about me andI'm 6"6 you really think I'mfitting into an economy seat." I said walking out of the air port towards the limo out front. It had a white and black exterior with a sleek biege kind of color on the inside. I walked up to it and opened the side door much to the amazement of my class mates. "Holy fuck were taking a limo. I HAVE to blog this OMG" alya yelled before climbing in.

A short fifteen minutes later we pulled up to my house in LA. I stepped out and unlocked the door much to the amazement of my classmates. "Theres only enough rooms for us too partner up so Mr DJ Mr model together,miss blogsalot and little miss perfect, Alix and myelin, Ivan and Nathaniel, Lila and Sabrina, me and Chloe, Kim and Max, and miss bustier gets her own room.

We walked into the giant entry way and I showed everyone to there rooms so that they could getsettled before showing Chloe our room. She walked around and looked everywhere in it before I walked into my closet to change. I put on a black leather tube top and pencil skirt with black nylons and black high heeled combat boots. 

I walked out and swear Chloe almost passed out when she saw me. I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Hot" she spat out in a daze. I laughed I guess seeing me in something other then sweats was a bit more shocking then I originally thought. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Before grabbing her hand and walking to the main room to meet up with the others.

In the main room I walked in alone (Chloe had gone to the bathroom) "oh you must be Ava's relative that owns this place" alya stated. I laughed. "I do own this place but um alya I am Ava." I told them. All jaws dropped in awe. "Ok I get it I'm wearing different clothes jeez were in LA you have to be fashionable. But your all just gonna wear the same clothes as always because when do you not."


	19. spit takes chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe/honey bee  
> Monday July 19

I was chilling by the water in Hawaii sun tanning in my new yellow two piece high waisted bikini when Ava came up behind me in her maroon redbikini and I almost passed out she was stunning and magnificent. No bad Chloe. She looked ok. Not as good as me. But that's a lie she is unbelievably perfect. Ugh bad Chloe. Before alya came up in her neon orange swimsuit with marinette in her pink one breaking me out of my thoughts.

"So who wants to go swimming" Nino yelled from behind us. "I'm in" Ava yelled taking her hair out of its permanent bun for the first time ever. It fell back perfectly curled somehow and ombre from black towhite. "Yo girl do you dye your hair and how does it fall perfectly curled are you like magic or something." alya asked. "No I don't dye my hair it naturally lightens like that and who knows maybe I am magic." the tall girl replied before leaping into the water.

"Ugh fucking contacts this is why I don't swim." Ava exclaimed as she pulled herself back on land and took out a contact lens to reveal a beautiful violet eye that you could get lost in for days. No bad Chloe. "Wow your eyes are purple." Adrien asked. "No just the one." she replied. "So you have natural white and black hair along with one green and one violet eye. I don't by it." marinette remarked skeptically."Did I ask for your opinion little miss perfect." the purple eyed girl snapped back.

Not long after Miss Bustier came over to tell us where our last stop was. "Hello class our last stop is Polaris Ireland for the welcome back party of the Royal Family and we will be staying in the palace. We leave tomorrow on the missing queens private jet." miss bustier announced I was so excited we were gonna visit royalty until I looked over to see Ava do a spit take all over Adrien's face, before covering her mouth and apologizing.I would ask her about it later.

Thursday July 22

We headed into the silver jet. I sat down on the beautiful white leather seats before putting my bags away. Me and Ava had to share a bed since it wasn't a very huge plane. We did some karaoke. Ava has the voice of an angel. She sang search inside from the monster high movie boo York. We all talked for hours till it was night time.I slept like a log before piling out of the plane the next morning in Polaris Ireland. 


	20. the castle chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya  
> Friday July 23

We were in the limo out front of the palace. It was beautiful and really regal. With a massive library. I was so stocked to see our rooms we all had to share. We walked up to the front gate as a class a tall man with medium brown hair and blue eyes greeted us. I could feel Ava tense and slip behind me. "Hi I'm Oliverion Quaserfi. I will give you a tour of the castle I'm a friend of the Royal Family." the man said before leading us around to see the castle. 

After the tour Ava darted off to her and Chloe's room we all quickly trailed behind her till we entered her room it was magnificent and completely gold and white. I was in awe it was soooo pretty. We chilled around her room avoiding the topic of why she was acting so weird.

A couple hours later there was a knock at the door. Ava walked over and opened it. "Hi Ava I see everyone else is here were going to meet the Royal Family in twenty minutes so please dress nice." miss bustier announced. I saw Ava visibly tense and shake a bit. "Um miss bustier is this meeting mandatory." the tense girl asked. "Yes I expect to see you all there." she replied before leaving. Ava walked back over and dropped onto the bed her and Chloe shared. She covered her face with her hands before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. What the heck was up with her. I walked over to her and said "I don't know what's up with you or why you hate this castle but there is no point in whining about it because that will not make you have to go any less." She pulled the pillow off her face walked over to her bag put her hair in a bun so you couldn't see the white and put in her contact lens before shooing us out to change. All without saying a word.

We all walked downstairs in our outfits from the New Orleans party. Chloe's was a bright yellow strapless Mine was also strapless and orange and marinettes was baby pink with a sheer lace over the sweet heart neck line. Ava's dress was a maroon long sleeve off the shoulder. Ava seemed to know exactly where we were going though I didn't think she was paying attention during the tour. We soon arrived in the dining room and she ducked her head trying to hide her face and self. The man sitting at the end of the table with red brown hair almost an identical colour to Lila's and dark purple eyes cleared his throat getting everyones attention. I assumed he was the king though he looked kinda young maybe 20 at most. "Good evening I'm very pleased that you could join us this evening. I am king myta and this is my wife princess sofina." the man informed. I heard Ava's breath hitch from beside me before she looked up and made eye contact with the king. He stared back at her dumbfounded before standing up,grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room. I was hella confused.


	21. miss me chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava/sylph  
> Friday July 23

I was dragged out of my seat and into another room by myta. "Who are you and why do I feel like I'm supposed to know you." he said once we were away from prying ears. "Well I don't know why you feel like your supposed to know me, but I don't really care to figure it out. So I'm going back to my room thank you very much." I snapped back. How could he not remember me.

I started walking towards my room with chloe but my subconscious had different plans and steered me right to my oldbedroom that was all blue and white. I opened the door to see the light brown haired turquoise eyed boy sitting on the blue bench on the end of the bed. I walked over and sat down next to him. I had already taken out my hair and contacts. The boy still hadn't noticed me.

"Miss me" I called playfully. He jolted upright and spun around to look at me. He looked so confused. He then stuck out his finger and poked me. He pulled it back fast. "I'm hallucinating. Your not real." he said. I stood up and kissed him. I pulled away.

"That answer your question." I cooed. His eyes widened like saucers. "No you died." he yelled. "I could say the same about you Ejras, but I'm real. I'm not dead. Ok. Im fine. I just left to get better. And you've got no clue how much I missed you." I told him sternly. He laughed. "I think I might sweet cheeks" he called poking my nose.

"You know I feel like this room is really childish and not me anymore." I said changing the topic. "I'm sorry how is this room childish. Your crazy." he replied. "Ok jerkasaurus but I'm still changing it." I told him. "Oh you have no idea how much I missed that nickname." he told me.

We walked back to mine and Chloe's room and sat on my bed laughing our heads off. "Wait so why are we here again." he asked. "Well this is my room that I share with my classmate Chloe cause they don't know I already have one." I explained. "So are you gonna tell this Chloe girl." he asked going in for a kiss. I put my finger to his lips and pushed him away. "I will tell her probably tomorrow cause she deserves to know. Maybe I'll take her shopping tomorrow for dresses for the party. Oh and could you ask one of the workers to get my car from the garage so I can use it tomorrow." I told him. "of course anything for my favorite girl." he said before kissing me.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" I heard a voice belonging to Chloe yell behind me. "And what are you not gonna tell me. Why do you have your own room in the palace. Who is he and why are you kissing him. Why did that king dude want to talk to you about and where did you dissapired to. And why do you have have a car at the palace." she screamed.

"I don't have a car at the palace. This is Ejras my fiance. Myta wanted to know why he recognized me. Oh and all of this is a secret and stays between us three. Got it."

A couple hours of explaining later and Chloe had calmed down though I knew she was sad because she liked me. Then it hit me I had an idea. I whispered it into Ejras ear. "Omg your a genius." he exclaimed. "I know I am" I replied. "Why is Ava a genius." Chloe asked.

"No reason. so you up for dress shopping tomorrow for you alya and marinette." I asked. "what about you. Don't you need a dress." she asked. I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off I sent daggers at my fiance. "She already has one, because she has to wear the traditional gold Phoenix gown" he answered. "Stop calling it that she has no idea what that is. And I that's if I tell them, I might not. I already have one I can wear anyway. You have to be mindful that my friends don't know about our culture and arnt gonna underst..." I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. "You talk to much. Live in the moment sweet cheeks." he said pulling away.

"Awwwwwwwwww Omg you two are so fricking cute"


	22. Lila the liar chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe/honey bee  
> Saturday July 24

I walked out dressed I'm my new yellow romper to find marinette in a cute pink flowy skirt and white top alya in an orange of the shoulder top with high waisted jeans and Ava look beautiful as ever in a white body suit with matching Birkenstocks and light wash denim shorts. We walked downstairs to the front of the palace. "Um so how are wegetting to the mall." alya asked. "We're taking my car that I have in Ireland." Ava explained. We walked to see a grey sports car with red interior parked outside. Ava climbed in. "You guys coming." she called. At this point I wasn't even surprised by the expensive car. She had far more interesting secrets.

Hours later we came back to see what the class was doing. "So yeah I'm the missing queen but all my family don't know it's me because they all forgot what I look like just like the public. And I'm gonna tell them at our party." I heard Lila say. Ava scoffed. "Sure like you could be the missing queen you've never even stepped foot in Ireland before this." she said rolling her eyes. "Yeah and what do you know about the Royal Family." Lila snapped back. "Incase you forgot I lived here." she said snarkily. "Well yeah but know one knows what I look like and I look just like myta my brother." Lila contradicted. I rolled my eyes. Ava looked like she was thinking.

"HOLY FUCK!WHY ME!" she screamed putting her face in head, before taking off in my best assumption to find Ejras. "Well that was strange." alya said. "But Lila how does it feel to be royalty." she finished. "Wait you seriously believe little miss liar." Marinette and I said in unison. "Of course why not they look the same. Except the eyes but it's common knowledge that the previous queen had green eyes and the previous king had red brown hair and purple eyes. So it's a good assumption." alya explained.

Then it clicked everything.Ava's reaction made sense. Lila wasn't the lost queen, she was the lost princess, six months younger then then the queen. That the public doesn't know exists. And was myta full sister not half sister like the queen.

What I didn't know was that myta was listening to this entire conversation. "Your my sister." he questioned. We all spun around to see him. "Oh um y-yeah I am." Lila stuttered. He walked up to her wrapping her in a giant hug. She stiffened. Obviously she was not expecting to be believed by the king. He took her by the hand "we have to get you all ready for your public appearance at the party. We gotta fit you in your dress. The rest of you can come too if you want." he said quickly before hurrying away dragging Lila behind him. I texted Ava the situation. She told me to follow them she'd meet me in a second. I ran after them


	23. transformations chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila  
> Saturday July 24

The king rushed me into a room where this beautiful goldgown sat in the middle with four others in the corners red white blue and green. I saw Chloecome in after us alone. "Um Mr king maybe you have the wrong girl." She asked sheepishly. "Your a girl help her change into that gold light gown not the coloured elemental gowns. I'll be in the hallway" he saidcompletely ignoreing the girl. As soon as he left I asked Chloe "what the hell do you want. You just here to try and expose me. Because no one is gonna believe you." I said snarkily.

The door opened again a minute later to reveal light brown haired Tourqouise eyed tall boy came in with the king on his tail. "So your serious she lied yet also kinda told the truth. How did you figure that out again" the king asked the boy. "I didn't Esme did." he replied. I was very confused. "If your right then Esme is dead." he said. "I'm very saddened by the fact that you can't recognize your own sister." the mystery boy said.

"I really don't think I'm dead." a voice in the hallway replied. Before Ava walked in looking like what she actually looks like with the white tipped hair and purple eye. "I knew you were familiar." the king screamed. She laughed like actually laughed. Before giving him a HUG. And going to stand next to the mystery boy. "Good job Ejras. Now was that so hard." she asked the mystery boy. "Nothing is hard for me if my favorite girl asks." he said before kissing her.

What the hell was happening. "So I guess this dress is yours then Ava." Chloe said pointing at the beautiful gold dress. "Yup it is." she said simply. "Everybody wait I need to test something to prove your actually my siste..." he started but was cut off by Ava. "Chloe do youhave a make up wipe." Chloe nodded before passing one to her. Ava wiped her left forearm to reveal a beautiful Phoenix tattoo then her whole right arm to reveal a tiger sleeve tattoo and stomach to reveal an eagle. "Do I have to do all of them" she asked the king. He nodded. She took off her shorts to reveal a second red Phoenix tattoo on her left hip and wiped her right calf to reveal a mermaid tattoo, wiped her sholder on her left arm to reaveal a warrior fairy, and lifted her shirt to reveal an intricate dragon tattoo on her back.

"Wow those tattoos are so cool why do you cover them and why did you bother to get them if your just gonna cover them." I asked. She laughed. "There not tattoos there marks I was born with them or kinda. I cover the because I always have. It's become habit. Cause a baby with tattoos isn't exactly we'll received. And then I covered them to the point that I kinda forgot about them.

A loud bang echoed through the castle. "What the hell was that" I screamed. "That is the reason I didn't reveal myself." she yelled back. "I thought you already delt with grandma." King Myta asked. "I did that's Remmey and Remmel and there army" she replied. "why is your family insane Esme." Ejras said running out of the room with Ava and king Myta on his heels.

I ran after them with Chloe not really understanding what was happening. I saw Ava put in her contacts and put up her hair. Then her tattoos just disappeared. We stood outside the castle to see two blonde haired and brown eyed twins one girl and one guy. The brown haired girl was laughing her head off. I saw Honey Bee, Cat Noir, Ladybug, Rena Rouge and Carapace join us.

"Es, can you get everyone who doesn't know how to fight somewhere safe." Ejras asked. "I'm sorry but you don't bench your quarter back" Ava snapped back. He gave her a confused look. "Your best player. Let carapace do it his job is protecting people." she clarified. "I don't know who that is but ok I'm assuming it's the turtle dude so go turtle boy." Ejras said. I smiled to myself before following carapace Inside. "Lila watch out" I heard Ava call. I turned around to see a sword flying towards my face. I put me hands up to protect myself though it wouldn't do much. But the hit never came. I opened my eyes to see the sword floating mid air and everyone was frozen except. "Ugh why do I always have to be right." Ava screamed grabbing the sword from the air.

I put my hands down to my side and everything started moving again.Did I stop time. How the fuck. No time to think. I ran inside. I looked out the window of the palace to see the girl who I could only assume was Remmey turn into an octopus and the boy who I assume is Remmel turn into a water dragon. I was having an internal panic attack.

Ava was suddenly behind me but I didn't realize it. "I need your help even though I really don't want it." she said startling me. "Um how can I help." I asked. "Think of yourself as a dragon." she answered. I was confused but I did it. I felt a seering pain in my right hip. Icrumpled to the ground crying out in pain. Then it just stopped. I stood up. Ava stuck her finger on the side of my thigh pulling up my shorts to reveal a dragon tattoo on my hip. The fuck. "Im glad I never wrong." Ava said before dragging me outside again.

"Think of yourself as a dragon again." she instructed. I was confused but followed instructions. I could feel myself growing and changing. When I opened my eyes I was a dragon and I saw Ava next to mechange into a giant white dragon that was bigger then the place at least four times the size of my dragon form. I looked around some more and saw people turning into animals and birds and a couple more dragons. It was beautiful.


	24. revelations chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien/ chat noir  
> Saturday July 24

I'm standing in the middle of the battle field very confused. People keep changing into land animals and birds and dragon. Then I saw Ava and Lila turn into dragons and I was hella confused. But I just kept fighting along side m'lady and our team though I was very confused as to why they were here I ignored the urge to ask and focused on the fight. "Of course she's anywhere and everywhere except when you need her" Ladybug said rolling her eyes.

A couple hours later we were on the losing side till the dragon thatwas Ava turned back into a person except she was dressed in gold her hair turned a red brown color and her eyes also turned gold even her skin became gold tinged right in front of me. She pushed all our soldiers over an invisible line before opening a chasme that the evil soldiers fell into then I saw the king and another guy push the twins into the chasme before she closed it. I heard the mystery twin pushing boy yell "hey cat boy catch her when she falls." I stood there confused. Until she passed out and fell right on top of me knocking me over. "I said catch her but I guess that works too" he said as he came over and lifted her off of me. And carried her away bridle style. I wasn't sure I could trust her with him but when the king followed them I figured it was fine because the king seemed nice.

A few more hours later we were all in Ava and Chloe's room waiting for her to come back to explain herself and make sure she was ok. Even Chloe was confused. though she normally isn't as confused as us, today she was. We heard noises outside the door and saw the door knob jiggling. So Chloe walked over to the door and opened it.

The mystery boy and Ava feel on the floor with her on his back. They burst out laughing. "I win." Ava called. "That's not fair I call a rematch." mystery boy called back. Everyone was visibly confused. She stood up and offered her hand to him.he had flipped over onto his back but instead of getting up he pulled her down into a kiss. Much to the mine and the others astonishment she didn't fight it.

She stood up and turned away from him. "Hmph so rude" Ava said.

"My sincerest apologies sweet cheeks." he replied. "Ok that is not a good look on you. The whole sofisticated gentleman is not you." She said walking up to him to tap his nose we'll saying "I like you just the way you are. And that reminds me of my brother and ew I don't want to kiss my brother." She finished with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah he sure is a stick in the mud." he laughed back. "Hey only I'm allowed to make fun of him just like I'm the only one who can call Adrien model boy." he laughed. "Alright then cutie whatever you say." He replied laughing his butt off she joined him.

She actually laughed. Who was this guy. Why was he allowed to kiss her. And why was he the only one to make her smile and laugh. And also he seems to know her family. And just her since he knew she would fall before even she did.

"Seriously you two are like children. Children who have a lot to explain." Chloe snapped at them. "Ok mom" the boy called back. "Ejras I don't know your last name you better quit playing around and explain." she replied back. "Ok now you are actually acting like my mother chlo. And my last name is Drachika" Ejras replied.

"Can someone just start explaining" Lila yelled from the doorway. We all spun around to look at her. "Um Lila you also turned into a dragon don't you already know what the heck is happening." I replied. "No I don'tAva just started telling me to do shit and then I was a dragon so do you mind explaining why the hell i turned into a fucking dragon." Lila yelled. "Because it's the only transformation that's uniform so it's the only one you can will into existence." Ejras answered like that explained everything.

"Ej we talked about this that means nothing to them. Lila you are magic you have magic powers. And in addition to that you have your Polarision transformation. Everyone from Polaris has a transformation depending on where there from. Where it's fire earth air or water. And since your a Royal you have one of each. And since your magic you have two from your region. So since your mother is from air that's your region so you have two bird transformations." Ava clarified. "ok I'm still confused" I said.

"So people from Polaris all have magic transformations" Marinette asked. "No only the ones from true Polaris that have Polaris blood" Ava replied. "but wait my mother is Italian and I was lieing about being the lost queen." Lila answered confused. Ava and Ejras laughed. "So you know how you said you look just like myta well there's a reason for that your not the lost queen but the lost princess. The lost queen looks nothing like myta he looks like his father and she just doesn't look like any of her family except her eye. And your adopted duh." Ejras answered. "Ok so that kinda makes sense but what's up with the tattoo and how do I get rid of it so my mother doesn't kill me." Lila asked. "Well you just imagine it's not there and it goes away." Ava replied simply.


	25. freak outs chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya  
> Saturday July 24

"Ok so what was that golden float transformation you did." I asked. Ava looked at the boy who I assume is Ejras with a questioning look.He nodded. She shook her head. He nodded. She shook her head. This repeated for about two minutes. "My god woman just tell them. I love you but you are too stubborn. There gonna find out eventually might as well tell them now." Ejras finally said. "It's my decision and I'm not ready yet. I've tried my whole life since I found out to stay away from it. Even before I found out I was running from it. I'm not gonna ruin the only bit of normal left in my life." Ava screamed back before running off.

"Seriously". He yelled after her. "Where did she go" Adrien asked quietly. "I know I'll go" Ejras said. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Let Chloe do it she always can calm her down." I told him. "There's a room behind the library you have to pull the arm on the statute." he explained. "I'll go with you Chloe" she nodded and we headed off. 

We walked up to the statue and pulled the arm. A large book shelf lifted up that lead to a small hallway with a door at the end we walked into the hallway and the bookshelf closed behind. We opened the door at the end of the Hall it led to a small windowless living room with two mirrors to mimic the effect of windows. On the couch sat a crying Ava. I never thought I would ever see that girl cry.

"Ava are you all right. I didn't mean to stress you out I really don't care that much." I asked softly. I did really want to know but I made the girl who can't cry, cry so Im honestly not sure if I want to know if this is how she reacts. "It's not about the question. It's just I hate it." she said before lifting her head from her hands. "Its too much of a responsibility for one person. And even before I knew what it meant I didn't want it. I just wish I could be normal. Like you guys. No not even like you guys cause you've got miraculouses." I cut her off. "Me a miraculous what I don't have a miraculous" she just continued liked I said nothing.

"Manon I want to be like Manon. Normal and hasn't had a bunch of shit happen to her. Has a loving family. Doesn't have any secrets she has to keep so that she doesn't get herself or others killed. Isnt the decendent of the fucking creator of the universe. Doesn't have to protect every living thing to ever be created in this dimension reality realm universe or otherwise. Isn't the most powerful person that has and will ever exist. Isn't a legend. She's just a normal kid who's only problem is that her mom won't buy her an ice cream." she finished.

Me and Chloe were dumbfounded. "well I guess you answered my question without meaning to in your rant there." I said. "And ugh I love that boy but he just doesn't get the amount of stress it causes me even though he acts like he does. He fucking died and it was my fault and I had to live with that guilt. And then magic brings him back life and he just acts like I didn't fuck up and get millions of people killed, just because they came back to life." she added again.

"Ok that brings up another question who is Ejras that's his name right to you." I asked. "If I tell you you'll probably think I'm kidding insane or extremely weird but keep in mind that it's normal here well it's abnormal because normal people do it earlier then us but whatever. He's my fiance. But don't tell the others cause they'll think I'm crazy." Ava explained.

**Note: More on this topic of why people get married so early will be explained.**

"Wait WHAT" I yelled. "I've actually been meaning to ask you don't wear a ring why." Chloe asked. "You knew" I asked Chloe. They both nodded. "I don't wear a ring because he didn't give me one he gave me a necklace though you wouldn't have seen it since I left in the castle when I left during the war after Ejras died . One sec I'll get it." Ava answered she went over to a small jewelry box and pulled out a small necklace with a simple thread and a large diamond pendent. It was beautiful. "is called a pearl diamond there hella expensive this one probably cost like 15 million bucks." she answered.I was astonished.

**Note: I don't know if pearl diamonds are real and if they do that there expensive so this is imagination required.**

"Omg it's beautiful" I exclaimed. It really was then I looked closer at her and saw a TATTOO sticking out of the bottom of her shorts. "I'm Ava what's that" I said pointing to it. She looked at where I was pointing. "Shit it's nothing" she said before it disappeared. I was confused but then i remembered Lila saying she got a tattoo with the activation of her transformation so that must be the tattoo for her Phoenix transformation since it was red.Still standing at the jewelry box her eyes lit up when she looked inside. She grabbed the item in the box before closing it and walking back out into the hallway.

I decided to follow her. She walked around the castle before she found Lila. "Hey Lila can I talk to you I need to give you something" Ava asked nicely. "I think that you've given me enough you taught me who my family is and that im magic I think that's more then enough" Lila replied. "well this comes with the territory" she held out a box toLila. "Lila Rossi Remaliza that's your biological last name I give you the miraculous of the Firebird which controls the element of fire. Meet your kwami Pyrros." Ava finished. "Your giving me a miraculous" Lila questioned. Ava simply nodded and handed her the box she put on the bronze arm band that was shaped like a bunch of feathers releasing her kwami. Ava walked away.


	26. you know the royals chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava/sylph  
> Saturday July 24

I walked into my newly renovated room. "Isn't it so much better" I said to my fiance who was sitting in the corner. "I don't know it's girlier now I just don't feel like it's you. I think your trying to over compensate for you being a grump. Your favorite room in this place is dark colors. Your allowed to like dark colors.just because the place has to be light colours doesn't mean your personal space has to be too. You like giant modern dark colored rooms and there is nothing wrong with that." he replied.

"I guess I might change it. But I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Are you staying here or sleeping in your own room." I asked. "why would I sleep in my own room when I can stay here with my beautiful soon to be wife." he said playfully.

I kissed him before taking off my day clothes and putting on underwear before hopping into bed. He changed too and hopped in beside me. I looked at the clock it read 3:18am. I felt his arms snake under me wrapping me in a hug before we both fell asleep.

Sunday July 25

I woke up to a pair of large arms wrapped around me. I momentarily panicked before remembering it was just Ejras. I turned over to face him and he pulled me tighter into the hug in his sleep to that point that I was having trouble breathing. "Please be lieing I can't live without that girl. Sofina if this is practical joke." he said in his sleep tears rolling down his face. I rubbed his forehead with my thumb singing a lullaby. He slowly woke up and I gave him a kiss. I looked at the clock it read 4:12am.

"Morning love bug" he said sweetly. "Ugh can you stop with the adorable nicknames when you know I'm terrible at nicknames." I cried. He laughed. "Im only good at them because you give me so much inspiration." he replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. I burst out laughing."I'm good inspiration I thought it would be the opposite." I stated. "With you everything is inspiring because your perfect." he replied. I didn't think it was true but there was no point in having en argument about it so I got up and got changed. "Now go back to sleep. Because unlike me you need sleep." I ordered.

It was still early about 4:30 am now so I went down to talk to myta because I hadn't had a chance yet since the Lila incident. "Hey there sailor." I called making him jump. "Oh god I'm really not used to hearing your voice, or people waking up this early since I Stay up this late. You really do not sleep. Never have never will though, it might have gotten worse don't ya think. But hey it's an adjustment I got used to it before I'll get used to it again. Speaking of which, We're you planing on telling me unless you had to." he questioned.

"I don't know what I was doing all I know is that I kinda didn't want to tell you just because I don't want the responsibility. But you already knew that." I answered unsure if telling the truth had been the best dicision."I know you don't but you don't really have a choice it's your destiny. It's your reason for creation. Everyone has a reason for being created and that is yours. You can't run away from it because it will find you again. It's how it works so stop trying to run away from it. And how have you been feeling since everything." he said kinda unsteadily pointing to my shoulder.

"I'm fine honestly it's pretty much healed it happened in late April. Thank you my freaky DNA" I said. We both started laughing before he wrapped me in a big hug. "I know you already know but I missed you a lot" he whispered in my ear before pulling away, and heading back to his room. I laughed before heading back to my room.

Nino POV:

I had woken up ridiculously early especially since we had stayed up crazy late waiting to see if Ava was ok after her little freak out. Chloe had come back and told us she was fine but was staying in another room. So we had gone to bed but I couldn't sleep so I went down stairs trying to find the kitchen when I heard voices.

"Oh god I'm really not used to hearing your voice, or people waking up this early since I Stay up this late. You really do not sleep. never have never will,though it might have gotten worse don't ya think. But hey it's an adjustment I got used to it before I'll get used to it again. Speaking of which, We're you planing on telling me unless you had to." I heard the first voice say.

"I don't know what I was doing all I know is that I kinda didn't want to tell you just because I don't want the responsibility. But you already knew that." I heard the second voice which was Ava say. Why the heck did she not sleep though I had noticed she was up making breakfast at like 4:00 when we were in Hawaii there was no way she could have made those breakfasts on her own unless she woke up that early. And what responsibility did Ava have that was crazy. I was genuinely confused.

"I know you don't but you don't really have a choice it's your destiny. It's your reason for creation. Everyone has a reason for being created and that is yours. You can't run away from it because it will find you again. It's how it works so stop trying to run away from it. And how have you been feeling since everything." At this point I was peeking in from the door and saw king myta point to Ava's shoulder. I was very confused. What was her destiny and what was wrong with her shoulder.

"I'm fine honestly it's pretty much healed it happened in late April. Thank you my freaky DNA" She said.I remembered that in April Ava had been weird with her shoulder and raised her left hand when she always used her right. She also wrote lefty and generally didn't used her right arm.

Ava walked back into class after a week of being gone holding her right arm with her left. She tried to play it off as having her arms crossed, though it was kinda obvious. I wondered why but didn't ask in fear of pissing her off since she was clearly trying to hide it.

They both started laughing. I did not get why. "I know you already know but I missed you a lot" He whispered in her ear. Ok who was this guy to her and how did they know each other. I decided to follow her and see where she went.

She went upstairs to the left wing of the castle where the Royal bedrooms were. And walked into a mostly white room, before closing the door behind her. I put my ear to the door trying to hear what was being said when.

"May I help you. Because I'm pretty sure Esme would not be pleased with you listening in on her conversation" a voice behind me said. I jumped. "holy fuck you scared me. And yeah I know she's just so secretive it kinda pisses me off." I said honestly. "Yes I know she can get that way sometimes. But she's had a rough life and has a lot of things on her plate, so I'd cut her some slack." the soft gentle voice of the woman said I turned around to see the kings wife Sofina. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry I was rude to Royalty. Though who was I expecting it to be I'm in the Royal wing of the castle. And about that how do you know Ava." I asked her."I don't know an Ava" she said. "We were just talking about her like a minute ago how do you know that girl and also not know her name." I asked. She laughed. "My apologies I forgot she goes by her middle name with your class. And I think it's best to let her tell you how we know each other." she finished before smiling, waving and heading back to her room.

I headed back to my room with more unanswered questions then before. What was her freak out about. Why does she go by her middle name. Why do the king and his wife know her. Who's room is she in now. What happened to her shoulder. Did whatever happened to her shoulder happen here. And did the king have something to do with it. What big responsibility did she have. How has she had a rough life. Ugh there were too many to count.


	27. missing chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette/ladybug  
> Sunday July 25

My mind was reeling. Ava was magic. MAGIC. And Lila was too. Two of my three least favorite people that I know. It's just was so frustrating to the point where I was laying awake unable to sleep for three hours it was almost time to wake up except everyone would probably sleep in being as we went to bed at three in the morning waiting for Ava. Because she was being over dramatic. And Adrien was siding with her over me. She's fishy why am I the only one who sees it. It's like with Lila except you know Chloe likes her so she totally believes every word she says. Even though she denied being a lesbian.

My phone dinged. It was a text from alya.

Alya: hey girl have you seen Ava.

Marinette: no why

Alya: because she's gone

Marinette: I'm sure she's fine

Marinette: she's probably just doing it for attention

Alya: no girl she's not

Alya: Ejras I think his name is just found a note. She was kidnapped

Marinette: that girl kidnapped I don't believe you

Alya: I'm serious

Marinette: she can handle herself she can turn into a fucking dragon.

Marinette: also she always has a 16 inch pocket knife on her

Alya: I know but that doesn't necessarily mean she's gonna be ok

Marinette: well it's not my problem

Alya: what the hell is up with you lately

Alya: your not acting like yourself

Alya: I don't like this version of you

Marinette: I haven't changed I'm exactly the same

Alya: know what until the old marinette comes back I'm not being friends with you

Alya: and I'm staying in Chloe's room

Alya: don't talk to me

Marinette: wait what alya

Marinette: can't you see she's just manipulating you

This caller has blocked you.

Well that's just fucking perfect. Ava succeeded where Lila failed. She made me lose all my friends. And now I'm completely alone.

Alya POV:

I can't believe I just did that but omfg she didn't even care that someone was kidnapped. And not just anybody, someone she knew. What has gotten into that girl. I would think about that later.

I got to Chloes room where Adrien, Nino, Ejras, Lila and Chloe were already waiting. "Where's marinette" Adrien asked. I just shook my head. "Oh um well Ejras said that she left her phone and I think that's a good place to start looking for clues on the culprit. Does anyone know the password." Adrien finished.

"there isn't a password it's a biometr..." Ejras was cut of by her phone turning on in Adriens hand. "Oh Lila good job on getting it open with your magic" Chloe said. "I did? I don't think I did anything." Lila asked confused. "Well it's not like Adrien got it open so it had to be you." Chloe clarified. Ejras just shook his head. "Magic won't op..." I cut him off. "So where do we start oh you start in the camera to see if there's a person In the background." I grabbed the phone from Adrien. And stared at it.

"Um it's not in English. It's just a bunch of symbols" I said. "Um Alya those are letters" Adrien and Lila said in unison. Ejras grabbed it from my hand "its polarision I can read it" he did a few quick taps and was in camera roll. we were all leaning over his shoulder to look at her phone. We passed a picture from when she was little with two other kids before he quickly passed it.

"Wait go back" Chloe yelled. He scrolled back and she ripped the phone out of his hands. "No way, that little" she turned the phone to face Adrien. "That's us" he said. I was confused. "And Arianna AKA Ava" Chloe said. "But I thought Arianna died" Adrien asked "well clearly she didn't. How did I not get this before. She looks the same except that back them she was always smiling, and was had a French accent. But as soon as I saw Ava smile she just felt so familiar how did I not get it. How could she not tell us. I kinda want to smack her" Chloe yelled.

"Ok I'm surerealising your old childhood friend isn't dead is great and all but right now we should be focusing on finding her so that you can smack her. Because it does you know good to find this out if she's dead." I said returning the conversation to the topic at hand.

Ring. Ejras took his phone out of his pocket and answered it. He listened to the other person for a minute before his face fell. "Deal" he said after a couple minutes.

Ejras POV:

"Hey there cutie. I don't know if you remember me but I'm millicentia. I met you a few years ago and I told you you would be mine and your stupid ugly girlfriend would be old news." The girl on the other side of the line said. Then it clicked and I remembered her.

I was walking in the grocery store in earth with Esme when this girl comes up behind me and kisses my neck. I jumped away "I'm sorry but I'm taken by her" I said jesturing to Esme. "But why I'm so much better." the girl cried. "Trust me one day you will be mine and she'll be old news." she whispered in my ear.

"If you want her back you have to marry me and never talk to her again. If you don't I kill her. So if I were you I would take the deal" Millicentia yelled at me. I knew she would be fine because this girl had no idea how strong she was, but I couldn't take that risk. I couldn't lose her again. "Deal" I said.

I hung up the phone to see Ava's phone light up. "Holy crap she just sent us her location that girl is a genius" I screamed. I looked up at them. "Well what are you all waiting for go" they scrambled around. "Wait Ejras you didn't tell us where were going" Lila asked. I gave them the address and they left.


	28. My name is... chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava/Sylph   
> Sunday July 25

I was walking in the grocery store in earth with Ejras when this girl comes up behind me and kisses his neck. He jumps away "I'm sorry but I'm taken by her" he said jesturing to me. "But why I'm so much better." the girl cried.

The girl was back. "Oh hello girlie I will get your boyfriend if it's the last thing I do." she yelled. "Actually he's my fiance so no you won't" I replied Snarkily. "Well too bad because I already have" she snapped back. "He knows me. He will never agree to what ever deal you offer." I screamed breaking my bindings and bringing a knife to her throat."well he already signed it were married and your not allowed within a 100 meters of him." she finished. "do you even know who I am." I asked. "yup your a nobody named Africa Richardson." she replied. "Problem is that's not my name. My name is Esmeradis Remaliza. And I think you know what that means." I said sassily. "It means your fucked" Chat Noir called from the doorway as all the superheros except Ladybug emerged from the shadows surrounding us.

Adrien/Cat Noir POV:

“It means your fucked” I called from the shadows. I had no idea what it meant but that seemed like the train of thought she was going on especially since the girl tensed and shook. She rolled her eyes. "You took my line cat boy." she called after me. Lila who was standing next me was frozen on the spot.

Lila POV:

I froze. There was no way. Myta had told me lots of things about my sister the queen but it wasn't possible. She had to be lying. But why would she. And she never lies. But it wasn't possible. But she knew all about Royal things. And the dress. How did I not realize sooner. They all literally call her Esme. Ava was the missing queen Esmeradis.And my half sister.


	29. I don't hate you chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myta  
> Monday July 26

Esme and Ejras walked into my room. I ran up and gave my sister a giant hug. She flinched and I pulled away remembering why she hated hugs. Fuck you profergito."So I brought you a surprise. You can come in now" I called. "what are we doing here aga... Esme OMG your alive I thought you died." milly called running up to hug her. "Mil can you try not to kill my fiance" Ejras called. "Your sister is allowed to hug me. And she's not killing your fiance because I'm not dying and I might just have to rethink the fiance part too." Esme yelled at Ejras. That was shocking she never yelled. And those two never fight. I guess in eight years people really do change. It's like I don't know her at all. She's a completely different person and I missed it.

"Ok what the hell happened with you two, you never fight." Emia called from the doorway. "Someone doesn't trust me to handle myself" Esme yelled. "Seriously it's not that I don't trust you to handle your self its just..." he was cut off by Esme yelling. "it's just what". "That I couldn't risk losing you again because I love you more then anything and just the thought of having to spend one more second without you hurts me but knowing that you were dead and I could have done something about it was worse. I know you could handle yourself. But I couldn't risk you dying." he yelled, before wrapping his arms around her and giving her a deep passionate kiss.

"Ew get a room" milly yelled. They broke apart and gave her the stink eye. "Way to ruin the moment milly" Emia yelled "you ruined my ship".

Marinette POV:

I heard a knock at my door. I walked over and answered it. "Why do you hate me" Ava asked standing in the doorway. "Oh I see that they found you" I said. "Answer the damn question marinette why do you hate me." she yelled at me. I moved out of the doorway and sat down on the bed leaving the door open. She followed me and closed it behind her before sitting next to me.

"Look I just want to know why I'm not asking you to like me. But I don't want to be the reason that all your friends leave you. It may be your own doing but I would still feel responsible. I just want to know why. I've never been mean to you or threatened you. The worst I've done is yell at you. And I was out of line that day but you were too. I'm allowed to be friends with Chloe and just because I am doesn't mean I'm a bad person. I'm a grump yes but I have my reasons. But I'm not a bad person. Im friends with Chloe and I don't hate Lila because I know what a bad person is like and there just miss guided and hurt or lonely. So if that's why you hate me. Please don't let that ruin your friendships and your life." she was about to continue but I cut her off standing up and looking her in the eye.

"That's not why I hate you. And I don't really hate you. I just don't like liers and I know your not one. But secrets to me are almost as bad." I told her honestly. "Unless it's for a good reason like the fact that your ladybug." she said. I froze. I already suspected she knew from her comment in December but I just brushed it off. "You knew." "yup" is all she said. The room was silent for a minute before she spoke again.

"I keep lots of secrets some of them are for other peoples safety and my own just like yours. Some are because Im trying to forget it myself. Some aren't secrets there just things I don't like talking about. And some aren't really just mine to tell. I honestly don't like all the secrets I have to keep. But we already established I'm magical and secrets come with the territory. So I can't tell you them to make you like me. But I really don't see it as a reason to hate me. I've already proven myself as your friend like when I helped you when ladybug got shot. I also helped you cover it up even though you didn't know I knew what was wrong with your arm. I always had cookies on me in case you ran out for tikki but of course you didn't know why I had them whenever you asked. I made everyone think I was a cookie addict just so that I could help. So hate me if you want." she said before standing up and walking to the door. She was about to walk out when she added. "but I don't really think you want to" before disappearing down the hall.

I realized that I was so worried about what I didn't know about her that I overlooked what I did. That she was really nice even if she could be grumpy. I did the same with sylph. She was a hero, she saved Adrien when he was little and she's saving everyone now. Just because she could be sassy and easily annoyed I hated her. I didn't trust her just cause I didn't pick her even though I trusted cat without knowing who he was. Cat OMG he must hate me I was such a jerk to him for months. I'm gonna call him maybe he's still here and we can meet up in person. I transformed and headed to a random roof to talk to him.

He was here so we met up and I apologized and explained everything. He forgave me. And immediately started calling me bugaboo again. After an hour we parted ways and I headed back to the palace.

Adrien POV:

Me and ladybug made up I honestly wasn't mad. I was just happy she would stop yelling at me for nothing and that she would trust Sylph. So I headed back to my room. Me and Chloe had decided to not tell Ava we knew about her being our old childhood friend. Chloe seemed really nervous when I asked if we should tell her so I just said we didn't have too.

I was bored so I figured I would go back to my long forgotten quest of finding out ladybugs identity. In the Hall way outside my room I ran into marinette who I realized looked a lot like ladybug, so I thought I'd ask her. "Hey marinette" I yelled.She turned around to look at me before turning into a tomato. She always seemed to do that around me. I wonder why."Oh h-hey adr-adrien. How are you doing" she asked.

"I'm doing fine but I did have a question for you. Do you have like a twin or cousin around our age that looks just like you." I asked. She looked very confused. "Um well I've got a cousin who looks just like me. Why" she questioned. "Oh I was just wondering cause you know I've got siblings who are supposed to look like me but like I've never met them and I want to know what it's like for when I do meet them. So could you tell me more about your cousin." I said.

I hope it was a good lie. "Oh well I don't know much I've actually never met her but her name is Bridgette and I think she lives in London. She might actually know Felix but I'm not sure. I'm don't know if that was much help I would ask alya she does have three sisters or Nino he has a brother." she answered shily. "thanks that actually helped a lot I said before running off to look into Bridgette dupain-cheng possibly being ladybug.


	30. who knew one girl.. chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya  
> Monday July 26

My mind was about to explode. Ava was a Remaliza, that meant she was a Royal and that Myta was her brother. Which did explain a lot. But just omg and if my assumption is right then that also means that she is the lost queen. We have two royals in our class. And there siblings. That's just wow. I looked all around the castle till I found her and Lila with Myta, Ejras and a girl I didn't recognize.

"Oh my gosh she's so cute." Lila yelled as I walked over. "I'm twelve you can't treat me like I'm three weeks old." the mystery girl yelled. "Lila not even I called her cute when I met her when she was five. And also when she was five she broke olive's wrist for calling her cute so I wouldnt do that."Ava told Lila. "who's olive." Lila asked. "Oh sorry Oliverion. I call him olive cause his names two long." she replied. 

"Says you your names hella long." Lila said. They all burst out laughing except me and Lila we were confused. "Why are you laughing" I asked. "Oh sorry it's just that Lila isn't actually your name we'll it is but your actual name is Qurteodapyomaserco Lila Remaliza. So." she said before exploding into laughter. I couldn't help but giggle it was pretty terrible. "But don't worry we won't call you that. I'm surprised Esme even remembered. Because if I'm being honest I didn't." Myta said reassuring Lila. "Um speak for yourself hot head I'll call her what ever I want." the mystery girl said to the king. He laughed. "Milly be respectful" Ejras said through clenched teeth.

"My feet hurt why don't we go sit in my room." Ava asked. "Oh yeah about your room um I kinda had it changed well you were away so that's its actually your style." Ejras said hiding in his shirt. "Well let's go see I'm sure that it's great." Ava said heading for the door we all followed. 

We walked into her room it was dected out in black marble and was pretty much just black white and gold. I asked where her bathroomwas and the bathroom was the same dected out in white and black marble with gold accents. We talked for a couple more hours before we all left and headed to our own rooms because it was getting late. I really liked Ava's family and it turned out that Milly was Ejras little sister, which makes sense cause they look the same. Her family reminds me a lot of mine I miss them. And I'm happy Ava finally has her loving family back. But I really want to know who her parents are. And I'm sure Lila wants too know who her mother is or if she's even alive because we all know the previous king died. So what happened to the mom. I couldn't wait to learn more about her. I realized now that was why I liked her. Because who knew one girl could have so many secrets.


	31. how we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About 9 years earlier

I found myself standing in the middle of a crowd of people with rainbow colored hair and eyes. I looked at the letter in my hands.

Dear my granddaughter:

You are half alien. If you want to know more about yourself press the seal twice it will take you there when you arrive head South and look for Mrs Drachika. She has a son who will be training you too fight.And when the time is right tell you more about your family. Good luck. You will be living with the Drachika family. Oh and before pressing the seal put on this pink wig and DON'T take it off in public.

Your grandmother

Why did I come here again. I didn't even know if this was actually from my grandma. Plus I've never heard a more cryptic message in my life. Also what kinda directions is head South. And how do I know these people aren't gonna murder. Oh god I'm gonna have a heart attack why am I here.

I looked up and saw I was no longer in the crowd but I was most certainly lost. "Hey cutie you look lost. I know my way around here pretty well. I could give such a beautiful girl directions if she can't find her way. Let my be you knight in shining armor." said a male voice behind me. I turned around to see a pair of turquoise eyes meet mine and mop of baby blue hair staring at me. "I'm fine thank you very much jerkasaurus but I'm not lost I just have garbage directions that I really don't think anyone would get. Like what kind of directions are go South and find Mrs Drachika. Like come on grandma. Who for all I know could be a random ass stranger. Why am I even here." I ranted. All my frustration going on this random stranger.

"well lucky for you and your pink mop top wig I'm who your looking for." he said flirtily. "Oh sure I'm gonna believe a random guy who I know nothing about." I answered. "Well I don't think I'm a random stranger if your name is Africa Richardson if it's not then ok yeah I'm not who looking for." he said. Great. He was the right person. I simple nodded and he showed me where his house was.

The next day he started training me to fight and control my magic. Iwas pretty good. I didn’t have to wear the wig inside so I came to realize both my eyes where purple and my hair was fully white in this place. But in a week I had to start school. So I got dressed and put on my uniform before he threw me a green tie. "Um can you maybe not tell anyone you know me cause I don't want to make friends with people just cause your popular. Also why is your tie different." I asked.

Noticing that his was tie was yellow with a red edge. "First fine I won't act like I know you but I'm not popular people are terrified of me. And my tie is different because your tie represents you training and transformation strength. The edge is your strength so green then yellow and red being the highest and the middle is how rare your transformation is so again green yellow red being very rare. So since I'm an alpha wolf I'm yellow and I'm highly trained so I'm red." he explained. "but why am I green." I asked. "well you don't have a transformation yet and the school doesn't know how strong you are so since your new you automatically get a green tie." he clarified. 

We headed off to school splitting about a block away. But before we did he added "don't use your magic ok I'll explain why later just don't use obvious magic. Try to hide your anklet. And don’t take off your wig ever." before walking away.

I got to the school and was greeted by a girl with light pink eyes and lavender hair. "Hi you must be the new student I'm supposed to give you a tour of the school I'm Sofina by the way. What's your name." she asked. "Oh um I'm Africa and thanks a lot for giving me this tour." I said.

We become friends pretty quickly. So it was after school and I was at her house talking to her brother about the 'primitive' technology on planet earth. He studied old culture. So pretty much this place is what earth will be kinda in a thousand years or something like that.

Soon we were headed to the park so her brother (who was four) could meet up with his friend. Who was actually one of our classmates younger sister. I ship. So our classmate Oliverion (he had blue eyes and green hair) was there with his friend Emia (she had gold eyes and dark blue hair). Then the prince Myta (he had grey hair and indigo eyes) and his friend (the guy I was stuck living with) showed up and I noticed that she kept staring at the prince. So I came up with plan to get my ship to sail.

I walked over to the prince and Ejras (my roommate). "Hi can I borrow Mr Prince for a second" I asked. He gave me a look before saying sure. So I dragged the prince over to my friends grabbing Sofinas wrist and I shoved them off to the side of the park together. "Go become friends or I swear I will kick your asses." I said before walking back up to the group.

"Why did you do that" Oliverion shrieked. "It's obvious that they like each other they just needed a little push." I answered. "No not that now Ejras is gonna come over here I don't want to die" Emia whispered. Oh so when he said people were afraid of him he wasn't kidding.

And sure enough he did come over and the four of them hid behind me. "Ok seriously he's not gonna kill you. And you look dumb." I said turning to look at them. They slowly came out from behind me. "You stole my friend" he said simply. "You said I could." I said. "I didn't realize you were trying to set him up" he said. "And what's wrong with that." I asked.

"I came here to say thanks he's been wanting to do that for a year"

"And you didn't do that earlier dumb dumb it was so obvious that she liked him"

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed people tend to be afraid of me"

"Oh I haven't noticed. But I'm glad my ship sailed"

They all looked at me confused. So I explained what a ship was. "I think I've got a ship" Emia said. "Oh who" I asked. "You two" she answered. We burst out laughing till the point where I was rolling around on the ground not being able to breathe. "Yeah never gonna happen" I said after I regained my breath. "I mean it could" Ejras said. I turned to face him. I gave him the death glare before tackling him.

"Ha I win" I said before he flipped me off and pinned me. "First rule of fighting never let your guard down" he said before I kicked him in the nuts "too bad I didn’t and the second rule of fighting never underestimate your opponent” I told him. “You should not have done that now you have to do 1000 push ups” he said.

I laughed. “I will do 1000 push-ups if you beat me back. I’ll give you a head start” I said he took off running. “I better get going so I don’t have to do a thousand push ups but it was nice meeting you see you tomorrow” I said taking off after him. I beat him so I made him do 1000 push-ups. His mom officially loves me.


	32. spread your wings chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe/Honey Bee  
> Wednesday July 28

My mind was on overload. I had avoided Ava since we found her because she knew. And yet she was still friends with me. Why why why. Ugh this girl was aggravating. Me and Adrien were talking in the library when she walked in so I headed for the door. She grabbed my arm and yanked me back so I was standing beside Adrien again.

“Why have you been ignoring me” she asked bluntly. “Well um we know that your Arianna and well Chloe didn’t want to tell you we knew and I felt bad so I kinda avoided you” Adrien said. Way to throw me under the bus there man. She looked at me. And I just felt guilty. “Why” I whispered. She gave me a confused look. But Adrien started before I could repeat it. “How are you alive I thought you died Chloesaid that there was no way you were alive” he asked. “I saw you die with my own eyes you can’t be alive” I said.

“Wrong you saw me fall off the Eiffel Tower you didn’t see me die. And to answer your question Adrien. I’m alive because I can do this” she said before a pair of giant white wings appeared on her back she unfurled them to reveal a giant ass wingspan she looked like a light angel.

My mind was reeling but I had to know. “Why” I said loud enough for her to hear me. She simply nodded her head. “Because your not the same Chloe you were back then and no harm was done” she said simply like that explained everything.

I felt super guilty but she shut down the conversation, and that was the end of it. We started talking about the party. The class had lots of fun with the royals and before we knew it it was the day of the party.


	33. party secrets Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino  
> Friday July 30

_I saw my mother holding a little baby girl in her arms she had dark hair and a piercing green eyes just like mine her other eye was closed. “What do you want to name her mrs Agreste” the doctor asked. “I would like too give her two first names and two middle names so afghfhkhh Alaina for her first names and sgi Sarafina for her middle names.” I couldn’t hear all of it because it got muffled. The doctor wrote it down before taking away the baby. She stoped at the door. “Mrs Agreste are you sure you don’t want this one as well” my mother nodded and the doctor left. She muttered under her breath. “it’s for the best. She will be safer. And I will love you three even more to make up for it."_

We all walked into the ballroom of the palace with alya on my arm,marinette on Adrien's and Chloe was behind us. A tall girl with pink tipped blonde hair and Hazel eyes walked up to us wearing a purple dress. "Hi you must be some of the students of the class that's staying in the palace." she had a high yet soft Irish accented voice. "I'm Emia Zermial. And who might you be cutie" she said tapping the tip of Chloe's chin flirtatiously. Chloe's face turned the colour of Nathaniel's hair. "Ch-chloe" she strutted out. I smiled and me alya marinette and Adrien walked away she would catch up with us later.

We walked over to where the rest of our class was. “Um where’s Chloe and Ava” rose asked. “Oh um Chloe is over there” I answered pointing. “And Ava is um helping Lila get ready so she will um be late” Alya stuttered out. I was actually very confused as to where she was so that was good. She was helping Lila get all princessy.

Myta walked out onto the stage “hello everyone I’m so glad that you could all be here today to celebrate our return to power. Along with this we have two new announcements. As you probably don’t know I have a little sister full sister she is the lost princess of Polaris and I am so excited for you all to meet her. She will give you your second announcement. So please welcome the lost princess Lila Rossi now known as Lila Remaliza.”

The crowd erupted in cheers. And out walked Lila looking really pretty. In a golden brown dress and small tiara. My classmates all looked stunned. But then it clicked where had I heard that last name before. Ava! I froze.

“Hi everyone I’m Lila and I am your lost princess. I’m very new to this so my apologies if I don’t really act like royalty. I think me being here is exciting but I think this next announcement might just be better. I would like too reintroduce you too this girl who you all thought was dead but she’s not so I now introduce you to the lost queen Esmeradis.”

And our walked Ava looking magnificent in her gold ball gown and giant golden grown. Before she took the mic from Lila. “Hello everyone. I’m so overjoyed to be returning to you all. And I give you my deepest apologies for making you believe in my passing. It is quite the long tale so I’m not going to explain the logistics of my absence. But I greatly hope you can all except me once again as your leader.” She said before walking off stage towards us.

My mind was reeling. “Congrats guys you finally found your family. You must be really happy” Adrien said frowning. Ava clearly noticed and looked like she was thinking about something.

“Ejras wasn’t kidding when he said you look nothing like your family” Marinette said smiling. Adrien just looked gradually sadder. “Ava you good” Alya asked. She ignored her looking lost in thought.

“Esmeradis Ava Remaliza answer your friend” Myta said from behind me she continued to ignore them. “Um what’s up with her” I asked the king. “I’ve got no clue” he answered in unison with Ejras and the girl Chloé was talking too earlier Emma or something like that.

A girl came up behind her and poked her in the shoulder. She winced before saying. “Milly that hurt” the girl smiled. “I thought you didn’t get hurt” Ava stared at her with dagger. “Poke me whenever and wherever you want just not that shoulder” she said.

Myta looked at her grumpy. “I thought you said that was healed.” He asked. “It is but that doesn’t mean you can just poke a bullet wound and it’s not gonna hurt” she snapped back. So that was what happened to her shoulder.

“Um I don’t mean to pry but um how did you get shot” max asked taking the words right out of my mouth. “I really don’t want to get into it but pretty much three words sums it up... my... lunatic... grandmother” she answered.

I looked at her closer and you could see a couple tattoos where the dress was see through like the Phoenix on her forearm. Or the dragon on her back. “Wicked tattoos” Alex said clearly noticing them as well. “Huh oh yeah thanks” she seemed to be getting lost in her thoughts again.

“So when do I get to know more about my mother” Lila asked. Ava completely ignored lost in thought.

Ava/Esmeradis/Sylph pov:

After a bit I snapped out of my thoughts. “I’m sorry I need to do something I will be right back” I said walking towards the stage. I stood in front of the mic cursing myself for what I was about to do. I looked out at the audience Myta, my family and my friends looked very confused.

“I have one last announcement to make. As some of you may know we have just revealed my lost little sister and you may know that I invited my class to share in this special day with me, but what you probably don’t know is that I also invited my twin brother.” Gasps went up around the room.

“As you all know my mother is the queen, but none of you know the identity of my father.” I felt the camaras zoom in more to focus on my words. Because this was huge info.

“My father is not aware of my existence or of my mothers status. My father raised my brother so, he doesn’t know he’s my brother or his status as a royal. So I would like to welcome the last member of the royal family in attendance tonight. My brother...”

I felt my throat start to close I couldn’t do it. But I had started and I would finish.

“Adrien Agreste".

Adrien/Cat Noir POV:

The world started spinning. I could feel myself grow tired. I was back in the hospital room with my mother and the doctor.

“I would like too give her two first names and two middle names so Esmeradis Alaina for her first name and Ava Sarafina for her middle name.” My mother’s words become clear.

“Adrien dude are you all right” I heard nino’s voice say breaking me out of my dream. My eyes slowly opened. “Sorry Adrien I didn’t mean to give you a heart attack.” Ava’s voice said. No my sister’s voice said.

“Wait so your telling me that Adrien is my brother” I heard Lila screech. I just saw them all facepalm and nod. Boy was that girl stupid. Though I guess I was too because Alya totally called it.

A couple weeks later the class had gone home. Alya, Nino, Marinette, Chloe, Lila, Ava and I stayed. My father even came down wanting to meet Ava. His daughter and my sister. Wow that sounded wierd to say.

We were at the dinner table eating together with Myta, Ejras, Emia, Milly and Oliverion when a voice (a very familiar one) spoke. Ava looked up at the speaker before snarling and throwing her fork across the room. The tines getting stuck in the wall. “What the hell do you want” she yelled slamming her hand down on the table.


	34. note/question to the readers

Hi so I have come to the end of my pre written chapters and I have some ideas of where I want this to go but not how to get it there so while I figure it out I'm probably gonna write more backstory chapters And do you want to see just those or extra couple fluff like ejras and Ava Or ejras and Esmiradis or ejras and Africa (do you guys have have a way to ship those Preferably the last one along with Myra x sofina) and do you have any thing specifically you want to see in backstory chapters cause so far I have couple things

・Her strength test  
・First transformation  
・How she hurt her shoulder  
・Why she hates hugs  
・How ejras myta and oliverion died  
・How the former king died 

So put your ideas and suggestions in the comments 

None of will be any particularly important and be part of the book it will just be extra or do you want we to make a second book for these extras but I probably won't do that

P.S. I changed a couple things like age because I realized the can be 18 and nothing is screwed up

P.S. If you haven’t read the tags I added the bats in here or at least I’m planing to since I’ve read way to much Damianette so now I’m adding them I will not tell you how I’m connecting them but I am and I still haven’t decided which of the two boys will be Maris love interest 

Love you all  
Pepperlover100


	35. Hiatus or discontinued

So this story is kinda my baby it's my first fan fiction I've ever written but I'm out of ideas. I have an end but no middle which doesn't really work. I originally wrote this a while ago like all of these chapters were made before I even posted it so I've been stumped for a good long while. And this fic really has not had a lot of love I don't know if it's because it's hard to find for some reason or another, or if my summary was bad, Or maybe you all just don't like it. So when I do get an idea kinda I don't write it cause I don't really have a lot of motivation to write a story if no ones gonna read so if you want me to continue writing this, please comment and give me feedback. So I know you injoy reading. I rewrote my summary to see if that does anything. And since this like completely not seen well my other fics that I really didn't take a lot of time writing or editing get a lot -for me- of love it makes it even more discouraging to write this since it's not my writing that's bad it's this fic specifically. But I want to finish this book cause it drives me nuts when I read a fic and there is no actual end to it, but I'm now invested in the story. Or if you guys want I could make that the end of this one and make a sequel or something and maybe a book of pre-shots. Since none of you gave opinions on that idea either. 

So bye love you all  
Pepperlover100


End file.
